Tyrannic Fell
Tyrannic Fell is an AU where Asgore became mad after monsterkind's defeat, and got a hatred for the weak monsters that in his eye caused their loss of the war. He started to rule with an iron fist, ordering the execution of weak monsters, and everyone who rebelled against him suffered a terrible fate. Gaster, Asriel and Chara are all alive in this AU. This AU is slightly inspired by Despotale, but with the Fell theme present in Underfell, Underfoil and especially Negativetale. Characters Frisk Frisk is the 8th human to fall down, and the one who will end the cruelty of the monsters, either by killing them all or teaching them kindness. Flowey Flowey is your typicall Fell Flowey, scared, helpful towards Frisk and traveling in their pocket, but with one big difference: he is created from the dust of Monster Kid. He never turns into his Omega form, but instead compliments Frisk with defeating Asgore. Theme: Your Best Minion (Your Best Friend) Ruins Dummy The Ruins Dummy is used by Flowey to teach Frisk fighting. It is heavily beaten up, covered with cotton, and has a knife stuck in its head. Asriel Asriel was born a few weeks before Toriel escaped the clutches of Asgore and went to the Ruins to rebel against him. His father raised him to become a merciless tyrant, and he became cruel, enjoying the suffering of others. When he became an adult, he was tasked with the capture of his mother, and executing the weak monsters living in the Ruins. After a long battle he defeated her, chaining her up in her former room and turning the Ruins into a prison made for weak monsters to be served their death sentence, usually killing them in front of his mother. The only monster he spared was Loox, who he enslaved to give information about the current status of the Ruins. He also decided not to kill Chara, and instead enslaved her as well. Themes: The Executioner (encounter theme), Heartless (Heartache) Chara Chara is the 7th human to fall down, and instead of bringing her to the king, Asriel decided to keep her as a slave/pet. She looks mostly the same as Undertale Chara, though she's more beaten up, and has a spiked dog collar around her neck, put on by Asriel to zap her when she misbehaves, or when he just wants to see someone get hurt. She fights Frisk in the place of Napstablook. During the Asriel fight, she frees Toriel, who then defeats him. Theme: Knife to Meet You (encounter theme), Knife Abuse (Ghost Fight) Toriel After many years she escaped her husband, and fled to the Ruins to rebel against him and protect the weak monsters. 18 years later though, she was defeated and captured by Asriel, who chained her up in her former room. In the years she was imprisoned there, she was heavily abused, one of her horns is cut in half, and one of her horns is entirely pulled out, and used to take out her left eye. Her clothes are ragged and full of dust, and her body is covered with scars. She gets freed by Chara during the Asriel fight, and defeats him, taking back the control over the Ruins. Sans and Papyrus To help them survive the cruel world, their father Gaster raised them to not feel anything for anyone except him, each other, and their king. Due to this they are way more antagonistic and cruel than their Undertale counterparts. Sans is a cruel, usually emotionless asassin, having a similair appearance to Dusttale Sans. In most of his Snowdin encounters, he remains hidden, attacking Frisk from behind the trees, but in Waterfall and Hotland, he reveals himself, trying to intimidate Frisk (N), openly showing a hatred for them (TP), or complimenting them for killing all the "useless monsters" (G). Instead of his normal bones, he usually uses arrow-like sharpened bones to attack. He is fought in the Judgement Hall in all 3 routes, in Neutral to protect his king (and if Papyrus is killed to avenge him), in True Pacifist out of pure hatred, destroying the MERCY button to force Frisk to fight, showing the monsters following them they weren't all peaceful, hoping to revert them to their former selves, and in Genocide out of self-defense, and to avenge his brother. Themes: The Asansin (Sans), Song That Plays When You Get Attacked From The Shadows (STMPWYFS), Cruelty (Neutral Megalo), Hatred (True Pacifist Megalo), Corruption (Genocide Megalo) Papyrus is very similair to his Underfell counterpart. He is the captain of the Royal Guard, and rules Snowdin with an iron fist (almost literally, as his gloves are filled with steel for combat), execution everyone who is too weak or disobeys him. He filled the forest with death traps, and many bones still stick out of the ground as remains from the many times he attacked someone. He attacks Frisk at their first encounter, but stops when realizing it's more fun to use his death traps. During his fight, he uses his gloves for attacks as well. Themes: Nyeh, Heh, Heh... + Iron Fist (Nyeh heh heh + Bonetrousle), Torture Start/Tense/Fight (Dating Start/Tense/Fight) Canine Unit The Canine Unit is completey under Papyrus' control, and blindly follows his orders. Theme: Dogkill (Dogsong) Grillby Grillby's closed long ago, and he lives in the remains of it. He's extremely depressed, and is forgotten by everyone. When Frisk visits him, he turns mad, and tries to kill them for their soul. Theme: Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust (battle theme) Undyne Undyne never joined the guard, and became a hitman instead. She's usually tasked with hunting down weak or rebelling monsters, often killing them, and is the cause of Monster Kid's death. She has a large scar over her eye, but decides not to wear an eyepatch over it. In True Pacifist, her pure hatred for Frisk's pacifism turns her into Undyne the Hateful, and has to be fought until weakened enough. Themes: Run or Die! (Run!), Spear of Terror (Spear of Justice), But The Earth Doesn't Show Mercy (But The Earth Refused To Die), Battle against an Insane Killer (Battle against a True Hero) Susie Susie is Undyne's assistant, and loves to beat people up, usually for no reason. She's encountered at the dump where she is beating up one of the snails from the Blook family's old snail farm, but let's him go when she notices Frisk. She has a slightly more evil looking version of her Dark World design, and uses her axe in battle. She doesn't actually believe in Asgore's policy, but does it "cuz it's fun". She lives in Mettaton's house, where she has a hangout. Themes: Bullying the Bully Back (Dummy!), Trash Party (hangout theme) Madboo Madboo is an agressive ghost encountered in Waterfall. He once lived in Papyrus' training dummy, but when he got discovered, he was kicked out, and eventually went on to live in Napstablook's abandoned house. He later on finds a Mew Mew doll in Gaster's trash can, and posesses it to become Glad Mew Mew, and is an optional boss when returning to his house. Themes: Mad House (Pathetic House), Glad Mew Mew (Mad Mew Mew) Dulley Dulley used to live in the dummy in the Ruins, but left it when Asriel wrecked it, and now lives with Madboo. He doesn't say much, aside from a single "Hi...". Temmie The Temmies were seen as a treath by Asgore, so he fed them modified Tem Flaked until they got into a constant state of hallucination. Themes: TeMiE VwiLlAg (Temmie Village) Gerson Gerson is one of the few monsters not corrupted by Asgore, having seen the truth of the war. He went to Temmie Village, where he helped getting the Tem Shopkeeper and Bob out of their hallucinations, and together with them opened a shop in the village. Theme: Gerson Shop (Tem Shop) River Person The River Person didn't change a lot, though one red eye shines trough the darkess created by his hood. Gaster and Alphys Gaster is a diabolical scientist, and Alphys is his slightly less diabolical assistant. They are very cruel, often plucking a random nearby monsters from the street to experiment on them. Alphys still likes anime, but is very secretive about it, as Gaster absolutely hates such "dumb time wasting entertainment", and has a scar on her face from when he discovered her owning a Mew Mew doll, wich he considered childish. Her glasses are replaced by a futuristic vizor with infrared vision and zooming function, wich Gaster originally made for Mettaton, but he rejected it so she took it instead. Theme: Frankenlizard (Alphys) Gaster is very calculating, believing all forms of entertainment are useless, and only allowed the creation of Mettaton like he is today to make Alphys happy, as despite his hatred for her anime, she was one of the few monsters he cared about. Unlike in Undertale, the Amalgamates and Flowey were created on purpose, hoping to make weak monsters stronger, and with success, as the Amalgamates are near indestructable and Flowey managed to escape the lab. However, Asgore never acknowledged his efforts, turning him bitter and even more cruel, starting to get a grudge towards his assistant who was getting all the praise for creating Mettaton. In Neutral and True Pacifist, he is fought in the lab instead of Mettaton, who's quiz is moved to Mettaton Resort. In Genocide, he destroys him, and uses his machine parts to enhance himself, replacing Mettaton NEO. Themes: Word Dominator Gaster (encounter theme), Dark Darker Yet Murderer (N/TP battle theme), Power of SCIENCE (Power of NEO) Mettaton and Napstablook Mettaton is very unloyal, usually following the one with the most power, something that ends up in him getting destroyed by Gaster when trying to ally with Frisk in Genocide, wich leaves him with only his head, wich gets insantly destroyed when interacting. He has more weapon functions than his UT counterpart, wich he uses to make his shows much more "exiting", by using them on his participants. His true form is called Mettaton EXE. Themes: Death Report/Even More Death Report (Live Report/Death Report), A Show to Die For! (It's Showtime!), Diamond Pulverizer (Metal Crusher), Eradication by Malice (Death by Glamour) Napstablook used to live with Mettaton, but when he saw what he became, he left him. Mettaton got angry, and ordered Alphys to capture him and trap him in his body. He is now stuck there, and only Mettaton can hear him. After True Pacifist, Alphys upgrades Mettaton's body, giving him his own head, and in Genocide, he escapes during the Gaster fight, making the machine parts malfunction and Gaster vulnerable. Themes: Ghoultune (Spooktune), Ghoulwave (Spookwave) Muffet Muffet is hated by nearly everyone, as Asgore put her in charge of the Spider Spionage and Taxes Network, wich looks for any potential rebellion and collecting extremely high taxes from the citizens in Hotland and New Home. The power got to her head, and she acts like she's royalty itself, crowning herself Queen of all Spiders. Her bake sale is ran by a bunch of spiders, as she never leaves her throne made out of spiderwebs. She is rumoured to have a crush on Asriel, though noone knows if it's genuine or to get a true royal position by marrying the prince. Theme: Spider Dance For Your Life (Spider Dance) Gaster Followers Goner Kid and Goner Clamb areare also Gaster Followers here. These 5 are tasked with protecting the CORE, only allowing a select few to enter, and eradicating anyone else. Theme: Attacking the CORE (battle theme) Jerry Jerry is trapped in the CORE, used by Gaster to boost the power of Goner Kid, the weakest of Gaster's CORE defense group. He can't be ditched. Red Red is one of the more kind people, though it didn't stop her from joining the guard. She commands the New Home section of the Royal Guard. She doesn't like Asgore's policy, usually secretly trying to help the weak monsters she is supposed to capture or kill, though she is very deadly if she wants to, like in Genocide, having a very diverse amount of weapons at her disposal. Themes: Blood Red (N/TP battle theme), Red of DETERMINATION (Geno battle theme) Asgore Asgore believes weak monsters are useless, and blames them for the loss of the war. The exact reasons for this are unknown to most monsters, though Gerson knows it's because his father died protecting a few of the weaker monsters, and someone unknown to him with evil intents corrupted the tale, making him believe they sacrificed him for their own safety. He rules with an iron fist, torturing and executing those who disobey him or he considers useless. After his defeat in Neutral, Frisk takes his soul and leaves, and in True Pacifist, he gets overtrown by Toriel and after the barrier is broken locked up in the Ruins. Themes: The Tyrant + Showdown With The True Villain (Bergentrucking + Asgore) Amalgamates The Amalgamates are the same as in Undertale. Themes: There we Were (Here We Are), Amalgam (Amalgam) Onionsan Onionsan is trapped in the aquarium of the True Lab, after he got turned into a vicious monster. Theme: Tentacled Horror (battle theme) Monster Kid Monster Kid got killed by Undyne because he was weak, and on Alphys' demand, his dust was gathered for experiments, spread across a flower and injected with Determination, turning him into Flowey. In True Pacifist, as Flowey he tries to break the barrier using the souls, but when turning into his true self, a massive anger and hatred grows inside of him, and he decides to destroy monsterkind, forcing Frisk to stop him. Themes: His Track (His Theme), Bad Dreams, False Hopes (Hopes and Dreams), DESTROY the World (SAVE the World) Dohj Dohj was one of the highest ranking members during the war, and when Asgore's father died, she used this to her advantage to manipulate Asgore and become the true ruler of the Underground. She failed however, as Asgore killed her in his rage. She takes Chara's place in Genocide. Locations Ruins The Ruins are empty and dead, all leaves having withered, and dust getting blown trough the corridors. Only a few people live here: Flowey, Loox, Asriel, Chara, Toriel and a few spiders. The rooms up to the Dummy room are blocked off from the rest of the area by vines created by Flowey to stay safe from it's cruel executioner, and the puzzles aren't changed too much, though slightly broken, and the walls are covered in vines as well. The rooms after that are under Asriel's control, and are filled with death traps containg spikes, knives, and in one case even the ceiling dropping down crushing it's victims trying to get a Monster Candy. The Spider Bake sale is still present, and used by Asriel to receive information from Hotland and New Home. Themes: Flowey's Shelter (Flowey's section), Ruins of Despair (Asriel's section) Snowdin Snowdin Forest is filled with bones and death traps, and between the trees at the Ruins entrance, Sans created passageways and holes to attack from the shadows. No monsters live in this area, as coming there unprepared basically is a death sentence. The town itself is just as bone filled as the forest, a guillotine with a bone as blade stands in the middle of the town, most houses are very broken down, the library is burned to the ground, and Grillby's is turned into ruins. The only house that's not run-down is Sans and Papyrus', wich is turned into a fortress. Themes: Dusty (Snowy), Snowdin Hell (Snowdin Town) Waterfall Waterfall isn't too different from Undertale, though Sans' telescope is nonexistant, the Blook area is run-down, Gerson's shop is abandoned and a bunch of dust piles are scattered troughout the area. Theme: Dusty Falls Hotland Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Fell Category:Special Event